Rise of the Tekkaman
by Nova-borg
Summary: Tekkaman,Gwing and GSeed crossover. Heero turn into to Tekkaman and find himself in the world of Gseed and what is he going to do.


Disclaimer: Evangelion, Tekkaman, NS-955-B Nadesico B, Gundam Seed/Wing and its characters belong to their own respective creators/owners and are only being used in this fanfic for fun and not profit.

'blah' thoughts

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Prologue: Radam new Horror and The brith of Angel Tekkaman

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Tekkaman Blade II universe,Year 202 Untied Century

After losing battle against earth tekkaman. Radam decided send spy bug to gather information about earth tekkaman fighting ability and type of information that can be useful to Radam. As a battle goes they able to distract earth tekkaman long enough for the spy bug to sneak pass from any detection and distraction is success. After few week Radam spy bug completed it task and returning to Radam mothership and head back to research base.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Unknown Star System, Radam Research Station

After conquering this alien home world, Radam find out about this alien race have alot of far advanced technology and genetic sciences than the any other alien race they have conquer. However, the price was too large just to defeat alien being and they find out Radam Tekkaman weaknesses and create the weapon use it against Radam. Radam have no choise but to make more blastor tekkaman, to win the war, on that day many of Radam blastor Tekkaman suffer the side-effects and lost a lot of their warrior to conquer the alien. Plans were in the making, to recreate a new generation of Tekkaman with no blastor side-effects, no transforming weaknesses and add new ability with help of alien sciences. Furthermore, new scientific theories were being developed as well.

As a matter of fact, each scientist had been working on to complete the new prototype and time and effort had finally paid off.

Prototype 1  
Radam New Behemoth class Bio Battleship This Radam new Battleship is equip with hyperspace-tab system giving this battleship unlimited power source. It also bioship(destroyer class) factory and alien clone tekkaman factory and other. Have many weapon every where on body of the ship.

Prototype 2  
Warrior Spider Queen Creating more Warrior Spider egg that Queen spider-crabs. Arm with more quantum beam weapon and mass claw hand.

Prototype 3  
On the up coming of the Battle, Warrior Spider are serve to support Radam Warrior. The combat capability are far superior than spider-crabs. Arm with quantum beam weapon on each arm and claw. Unlike spider-crab, Warrior Spider cannot transform to Tekka-plant. The resemble look like fly monster from Fly 2 the movie and add with wing.

Prototype 4  
Alien Clone Tekkaman After losing more warrior during the war with alien. Radam scientist decider create clone technology and to replace their lost number of warrior.

Prototype 5  
Tekka-pod 5a, 5b, 5c, This 3 type of pod is the radam most higher advance bio technology, is design for high power, improve subject DNA and converted to Tekka-DNA, hab better energy reserves, stronger armor, add with energy manipulations bio system, hyperdrive system, increase intelligent to hypercomputer level and telepath ability. Is design to create subject to go beyond Blastor(not in blastor form) power level range, no blastor side-effects, has ability to transform to blastor form and has dark crystal(is a opposite of AT energy/AT field) install into subject and has the potential to boost power ratings over 100X normal rates. 5b subject is powerful than 5a subject and add with alien tekkaman DNA. 5c powerful than 5b subject, add with advantage of alien tekkaman DNA and power source is directly link to Behemoth class Bio Battleship hyperspace-tab power source.

Prototype 6  
Tekka-Seed This seed is capable burrow itself deep underground and sense how many sentient life forms and grow many plant to match the number of sentient life forms and the plant has ability to repair and revival subject dead body as long the brain remind intact and healthy enough to carry out the process. It can improve subject DNA and converted to Tekka-DNA and 2x more powerful than original tekkaman, better energy reserves, stronger armor and add with hyperdrive system. Not just only converted subject DNA to Tekka-DNA. But this Tekka-DNA have ability to bear a Tekka-child(Reproductive organ), has no blastor side-effects, increase intelligent to computer level, has telepath ability and ability can be form to suit the subject like combet type or medic type and so on. How to become blastor, is mystery to Radam scientist. Seed also is main super bio computer and perform many task like growing quantum crystal and other.

Prototype 7  
Tekka-pod This pod can improve subject DNA and converted to Tekka-DNA and 2x more powerful than original tekkaman, better energy reserves and stronger armor and add with advances energy manipulations bio system, telepath/psionic ability, mental link and a hyperdrive system. Tekka-pod has assimilating system, and assimila any type of DNA and energy to the subject. Have no blastor side-effects and how to become blastor, is mystery to Radam scientist.

Prototype 8  
Tekka-pod same tekka-seed, but the different is transform subject to full tekkaman and hide in the sub-space pocket.

Prototype 9  
This Tekka-pod is design to mutant/manipulate machine to be design for tekkaman support weapon system(like pegas). By turning machine into living machine and protect the master that command support weapon system and only answer to the master that command support weapon system.

Prototype 10  
Commander Tekka-pod for Radam New Behemoth class Bio Battleship This pod can improve subject DNA and converted to Tekka-DNA, better energy reserves, stronger armor, add with energy manipulations bio system and has dark crystal(is a opposite of AT energy/AT field) install into subject and has the potential to boost power ratings over 100X normal rates. This subject is design to remain Blastor form, has hyperspace-tab system provide this commander unlimited power source and it voltekker unit have enough fire power to destroy a planet with a single shot.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Some Where in the Lab

Prototype 7, that the scientist is working on is now install information earth tekkaman fighting ability and type of information other fighting ability(include video games) from the earth database that is retrieve by spy bug, If information work? But nobody known.

Meanwhile

In another part of the lab. There is another research going on. In centre of bio lab there you can see a large crystal within bio-pod container and this crystal is known as crono crystal that the Radam scientist is work on, trying find out where the can be use against earth and trying find out what it is reaction, but scientist fail to realize mistake, when play fire it will kill you. When crono crystal start to glow then suddenly it became violent lightning, bio-pod container unable to keep it stable.

Back at Prototype 7 Lab, When the scientist is about to install control bug to Prototype 6,7,and 8 suddenly hull tremble and quake violently.

Back at crono crystal lab

Bio-pod container exploded, Crono crystal begin absorbing more energy and forming into lagre black sphere and getting larger and larger. Sucking everything in lab like a black hold and destroying the Research Station in the process. Crono crystal continues suck more and more, as space area around black sphere being to forming past, present and future as one, to suck more energy and started move through time, to find more energy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Space Knights HQ,6 may Year 192 Untied Century

Miyuki slowly walks down the hall in pain to a broken window.

Miyuki :"I have to protect them, You are all my brother's friends.

She jumps out the window

Miyuki : Sorry, big brother.

As Miyuki teksetters in midair with tears streaming down her face.

Evil : Come out, Blade.

The Radam Tekkamen stop their attack when they realize that Rapier has arrived.

Evil : Rapier? Is your brother a coward or What's wrong with Blade?

Rapier said noting and uses the Phoenix attack on them, but misses.

Meanwhile

Blade : Don't die, Miyuki.

Blade trying to go back to Space Knights HQ as fast as he can.

Back at Space Knights HQ

Rapier try to hit with her Phoenix attack on them, but misses again.

Evil : Hahaha, Do you think you can defeat me? Idiot!.

Rapier feeling her body is in pain and getting worse. Trying to ram Evil with her Tekka-battle mode.

Evil : Go to hell now.

Evil knocks her on the ground and takes away her weapon. Then bring her to the building,The punch stakes through her forearms and stick her to a wall as Rapier scream in pain.

Evil : Where is Blade? Where is he? Rapier : ...

Sword : No answer?

Rapier (soft voice): I don't want to die.

By now each of them take their turn cutting her up. Finally Evil just lunges his lance right through her waist. At this moment, Blade arrives and in anger a large burst of green energy just emit from his entire body. The Rahdam's attention turn toward Blade, but as Rapier begins glowing, they turn back around in time to watch.

Rapier : I don't want to die.(with tears on eye) Goodbye big brother.

With last word to her brother, Miyuki's body explodes in a large mass of pink energy. As sparkling lightning appear, time slowing then giant black sphere appear suck the pink energy and every thing along with Rapier. Then the place become double image and Evil, lance, Axe and Sword as their body breaking it to two on each body, while Evil using anti-Voltekker to protecting other from pink quantum energy. They fail to notice each of their counterpart been suck up to the giant black sphere and begining to move to another time.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
At the end of Episode 7

Blade : Farewell, Tekkaman Dagger!

The shoulder units of his armor flipped up, revealing a set of energy collectors. They began glowing as power began condensing within them.

Blade : VOLTEKKER!

Blade fires his Voltekker upon the Tekkaman Dagger and scream in pain and explodes in a large mass of light, then giant black sphere appear and suck up the energy, take along with Dagger badly damage body and disappear.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
At the end of Episode 49

Blade prepares to fire his voltekker at Omega as he flashes back to important people to him.

Blade : Time to go Kengo.

Then a large explosion occurs, and the ship explodes in space. Then giant black sphere appear and suck up the energy, take along with Omega badly damage body and disappear with enough power to go for dimension jump.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Gundam wing universe, AC 197, Wing Zero wreckage

Heero Yuy sighed as he working on the remains wreckage of Wing Zero. It had been month since Mariemaia rebellion, He felt out of place in the time of peace and Relena she had become ever more involved with politics and maintaining the peace and drifted apart. From time to time he feel alone and consider obsolete in a world with no conflict or missions. As Heero continue working on the Wing Zero control system then alarms went off. Checking system monitor show reactor going critical and is going explore. Then giant black sphere appear and suck up Wing Zero and drain the energy from fusion reactors, at same time damaging Heero body, and Heero blacked out. Then Disappear to search more energy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Evangelion universe, Year 2000 Second Impact, Antartica

Giant black sphere appear, suck up Adam power and reduction Adam to embryo-looking object. Then Disappear to search more energy. Theonly thing left is Adam embryo, only to be found by Seela

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Giant black sphere

Giant black sphere within, every where is chaotic time frame. One of the time frame here is Prototype 7 Tekka-pod and move alone with prototype 9 in the very fast time frame zone, it energy reserves is low and sensors detect two sentient life forms in slow time frame and begin move toward two sentient life forms. Upon reahing, pod grow larger for two people and four tentacle-like appendages to grab hold of sentient life forms, one from the open cockpit of Wing Zero and very badly damage armored being foating near Wing Zero as the two body enveloped within the jelly-like center. Tekkapod begin analyzing its two subject and Wing Zero. The alien device found out that the male subject possessed high bioenergy level and great innate abilities. Heero would make an excellent Tekkaman and Female subject is incomplete Tekkaman and needing to be complete for upgrade. However, both subjest suffer heavy damage on their body and require more energy to repair their body, with no other power source. Then it detect some energy within Mobile Suit, pod begin to absorb it and use it as a power source. It was at that moment that the sensors detect large mass energy and left over adam, heading toward the pod. Pod quick absorb AT energy and Adam material. Begin using Adam material to repair both body faster. Now proceeding in carrying out its primary function.

The first task of business was to evolve Heero's body and reevolve Miyuki's body to accept the Tekkaman Power System. The second task is to convert Heero DNA and Miyuki DNA to Tekka-DNA and assimila Adam DNA to Tekka-DNA. The third task established mental link between Heero and Miyuki. The fourth task was assimila Zero System that pod find out is very useful and install combat data(information earth tekkaman fighting ability and type of information other fighting ability from the earth database that is retrieve by spy bug). Both subject tissues became energized with power as lines of light ran over him/she like organic circuits and chest showing Angel red core mix with the Tekkaman Power System. On his forehead, a blue-white light appeared in the shape of a two-pointed star add with the outer arms of 4 angelic wing on each side. Off to one side, a crystalline shape that resembled the one on his/her forehead was also being formed separately.

The process of physical evolution was a speeded-up version of the one that occurred naturally over millions of years as Heero and Miyuki's body was accelerated to a state of Angel tekka-human perfection and then beyond that.

And prototype 9 task is to insert bio quantum crystal power into wing zero as mobile suit engulf in the crystalize cocoon and redesign the Mobile Suit to be tekkaman support weapon system. The second task is create another mobile suit for Miyuki, the design is base on wing zero within crystalize cocoon and create a link up Heero and Miyuki.

The on other site of time frame, the other prototype are under going the same process as prototype 7 but have no Adam. 5a have Dagger, 5b have lance and Axe, and 5c have Evil and Sword, Behemoth Battleship have Omega. Then Behemoth Battleship sensors detect few prototype and release more tentacle to grab hold of its few prototype and drag back to battleship.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Dream(Heero/Miyuki)

Heero find himself alone at beach. Then he see three children runner happily, at the centre of three children he known her name is Miyuki Aiba. Wait a minute. How do he know her name? As he see more of her happy childrenhood memory and family, oh much Heero wish to have her happy childhood lived and getting more emotion from her like he never hab before. Then Radam taken everything and turn her world upside down seeing more and more of her memory. Heero could not bare to see like this and feeling her pain as they stick her to a wall screaming in pain, tortured by them and was finally her own brother just lunges his lance right through her waist. This is getting worse, feeling more of her pain and feeling more emotionally hurt, Heero face showed an anger, seeing those memory made Heero swear to protect her at all times and destroy Radam.

Miyuki find herself looking through Heero life and feel very sad that his emotions, but somehow it is like a shattered glass and he been living a bloody life and the only thing he show his kindness emotions to a little girl but lost her during accident and his love Relena seen to be drifted apart and alone. Miyuki vote herself to giving him the support and comfort he needed, and heal his broken emotions.

While Giant black sphere continue jumping to dimension to dimension aborbing more energy and more energy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Nadesico universe, take place after The Prince of Darkness

NS-955-B Nadesico B was once command by captain Ruri Hoshino, it now is decking in space colony to be replace by new crew member and equip new technology(experimental technology like replicator, constructed bot and so on)to be tested. As a matter of fact the battleship is ready to move out and test each system. Suddenly Giant black sphere appear near Nadesico B, trying get through nadesico to get the power source from space colony as distortion field hold it.

On the bridge.

Captain : What the hell is this?

Crew 1(siting left-side next to the captive) : It is some kind of abnormal gravitational force and space-time around the sphere sucking every thing like black hole.

Captain : On Screen.

Sensors and scanners on hologram monitors indicated within black sphere. What they find in the black sphere hab shock them, that is the biggest ship they have ever see and the centre of the black sphere that computer analysis found that problem cause from the centre of the black sphere. Captain make up his decision, before is too late.

Captain : Prepare to abandon ship, cut all system, except engines, gravity blast cannon, and cut distortion field generator to half power within 50 second. Set to autopilot and target lock on at the centre of the black sphere.

As the crew member esc along with the captain. Watching Nadesico B get suck in the black sphere. Inside the black sphere, as Nadesico B hab lock on and fire the gravity blast cannon but not at full strengh. As black massive beam wave hit the crono crystal, it is unable to contain the energy and geting out of control. At that moment, the black sphere disappear from this dimension, as crew member of Nadesico B let off a sigh of relief as they manage to save the space colony.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Gundam Seed universe,

Cosmic Era Mankind has evolved into new forms through genetic engineering, with normal humans known as 'Naturals' and the genetically altered known as 'Coordinators'. Long before, there was a man named George Glan who graduated from MIT, became a star American football player, Air Force pilot and scientist. For his next feat, Glan designed a spaceship for a seven year journey to explore Jupiter. While in Earth orbit, Glan broadcasted a message stating that he was not born naturally and was the result of genetic manipulation. This manipulation is what gives him more intelligence and physical strength to allow humanity to reach its full potential. Glan described himself as a Coordinator between humanity's past and future, and he left behind the plans of his genetic manipulation in the hopes that others would become like him. While he was gone, Earth fell into chaos with many demonstrations over genetic engineering. This caused many problem as people began to take sides," naturals" vs." coordinators" so lots of conflict. Fourteen years later, Glan returned with the fossils of a winged space whale and other discoveries from his research PLANT. As tensions rose, Glan was assassinated, which set off a wave of anti-Coordinator violence.

On one side is the Earth Alliance, and on the opposite is the space colonies that form ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Coordinators wanted to live in peace until the Bloody Valentine incident when the Alliance used nuclear weapons to destroy Junius 7 and kill 240,000 civilians, all out war broke out. However, at the end of the war, a lot people lost their life, friends, love one, family and home to the coldness of war and more sadness. Enough is enough every thing will charge when the black sphere appear at C.E 71 jun 15 far away between ZAFT space colonies(L5) and earth, inside black sphere, crystal could not contain energy anymore which resulted in a massive explosion of bright flare of light as brilliant as the corona of a star was seen and throwing every thing through time and the crono energy shockwaves of the massive explosion washed over every where and damaging every thing and some tekka-pod phase through time to go to any sentient life forms that sensor detect, 3 were throw to the past and another 2 to the future. Event will be further delay and time line will be altered. Will it be good for all or bad to all, not nobody know.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Cosmic Era 65, pluto

A bright light flashed across space. The Radam New Behemoth class Bio Battleship had just emerged from a violent trip across dimension and appear to be very badly damage. Deep within the Battleship all system begin to repair itseft and carry out its primary function to repair and evolve Tekkaman Omega to a powerful body and carry out its secondry function to grow more Warrior spider Queen, Battleship, and alien clone Tekkaman. Soon the people of this universe will known the true horror of Radam.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Cosmic Era 71, Jan 25,

Heliopolis Episode 3 Miguel carelessly fires his high energy gun at Kira and damages the colony's central axial shaft. Kira throws a beam boomerang at GINN and Miguel dodge it but beam boomerang move back and to slice off the GINN's leg from behind and then Kira slices it up with his Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword. Before is about to explode, tekka-pod appear and ripped out the back engine of GINN, then GINN exploded, the pod manage to survive the explosive but Miguel body did not and badly damage, which is no problem to tekka-pod as long brain remaid intact and may take more that a year and half to complete repair. After grabing Miguel into the pod and then hide in sub-space pocket.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Cosmic Era 71, Feb 28, Africa, after Episode 21

Tekka-pod appear at wreckage of TMF/A-803 LaGOWE and detect a badly damage bloody dead body which is happen to be Aisha. Then pod grab Aisha into the pod and hide in sub-space pocket. Andrew Waltfeld will never find her body when he wake up.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Cosmic Era 71, Apr 15,island, some where near Orb, Episode 29

Kira attacks and knocks the Aegis Gundam down, causing it to finally lose power. Nicol appears nearby and tries to attack Kira, but Kira swings his sword and slices into the cockpit and through Nicol. Nicol tells Athrun to run and briefly thinks of his mother before the Blitz explodes then tekka-pod appear and ripped out the back part of Blitz, and quickly grab Nicol into the pod and hide in sub-space pocket then Blitz exploded.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Cosmic Era 71, Debris field of Junius 7, April 26,

A bright light appear flashed across space. The Tekka-seed had just emerged from a dimension trip and crash-landed on the surface. Tekka-seed sensed many of sentient life forms in frozen dead body. Proceeded to carry out its primary function. The first task of business was to grow some solar plant for power source and the second task is to grow many Tekka-plant until it match number of sentient life forms and take as many frozen dead body. As solar plant absorb more energy from the sun and growing more Tekka-plant at the faster rate. Soon the people of Junius 7 will be resurrected and new Tekka-being will emerged as a new race, far superior than Coordinators and Naturals.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Cosmic Era 71, March 2, Mendel space colony

Inside the abandoned colony Mendel, a bright light flashed across colony Prototype 7 Tekka-pod had just emerged from a dimension trip and crash-landed in the abandoned lab and prototype 9 crash-landed near the abandoned lab. Tekka-pod sensors detect organic material with in with container and analyzing organic. Tekka-pod discover organic genetic material is very useful and began to assimila genetic material to the subject.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
10 day later

It finally broke open, releasing the person from his and her slumber. The pod exploded, scattering icky pus and fluids from within as a figure emerged naked. After using energy to complete the process, the pod dissolved into a putrid, gooey mass.

The being stood up and surveyed the area. He was a tall figure. His brown hair wafted gently in the evening breeze as he set foot on the cold steel ground. His build was lean but finely muscled, hinting at power. His prussian blue eyes scanned the ruin lab and noted the increased humidity as he glowed with a soft, blue-white light. Occasionally, lines of red light would flash across his body, displaying the bio circuits that ran through his body along with Angel red core, infusing every cell with AT quantum energy.

As young man thinking, how did he end up here? Then he remember. He was working on his Wing zero.

Suddenly a lot knowledge flow through Heero mind that he never had and think about it.

Heero felt that something was... off., never in Heero life felt so powerful before. The power that was now coursing through Heero very beings, It made Heero felt as he can take on anything the universe could throw at him! As Heero raised a hand to try form energy ball powered by AT quantum energy and aiming at machine far away from Heero as his hand glowed and the lines within were briefly visible as a huge blast of AT quantum energy and exploded leavind behing a huge crater and damage equipment. Heero was surprise.

Heero mind telling him focusing on it. A bright flash of light appeared and something materialized in his palm. It was about the size of a baseball Heero's TekkaCrystal glowed with power as the Heero considered it for a moment. In his mind, he began receiving silent instructions in his mind that had been left by the pod. This was supposed to be the key to his transformation process. When not in use, it was kept in a subspace pocket.

And then Heero sensing awaking mind from behind and turn, to see a beautiful, slender female with long, light shade of green hair and immediately recognize her.

Heero : Miyuki...

Some how explosion had wake Miyuki up. As she hear her name and look up a handsome face and immediately recognize him

Miyuki : Heero...

When he looked down her body, looking away. His cheeks soon became crimson and Miyuki been staring at him

Miyuki : 'Wow! he is nice to look at. I mean with those toned muscles, those eyes, and that...'

Miyuki cut off that train of thought as she started blushing just as badly But then they both realize they are naked.

Heero : ...

Miyuki : EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

Miyuki tried to cover her other private parts. Sure she been naked in front of her brother but having dream about Heero hab develop feel for Heero making her act differentlyand that same goes for Heero.Miyuki will her tekkacrystal appear to her hands.

Miyuki : TEKSETTER!

Flash of pink light as armor form around Miyuki when the metamorphosis was completed itself, Tekkaman Rapier is revive and add with angelic wing.

Rapier (blush): "Heero, I Know you are Tekkaman. Can you Teksetter is better been naked? "

Heero nodded: TEKSETTER! Instantly, the crystal flashed and pulsated with energy as Heero was engulfed by that blue light. Began his incredible metamorphosis. A tiny glowing symbol that resembled his crystal appeared on his forehead. The bio circuit lines ran over his body and glowed as sections of alien metal appeared and attached themselves to his flesh. His body became endowed with impenetrable armor, and was given AT quantum energy weapons. His already superhuman abilities were further increased as the process continued. In less than a few seconds, stood Tekkaman Archangel that with a body armor desgin similar to a fusion of Tekkaman Blade and the Wing Zero(angelic form) with no green jewel on its front cheat. For the first time in life he feel even so powerful. In Heero mind, he kept on hearing his Tekkaman name sounded so right to him. Then Archangel looking at Rapier.

There is something about Miyuki that Heero could not explain, why he is so comfortable with her.

With the Knownledge about radam experimental within her mind. She then decided to try out.

Rapier : Archangel, How about we go to space and test our new Tekkaman power?

Archangel : sure.

On back of both Tekkaman, a couple of narrow nacelles opened up and high-density quantum engines fired up and through the hole that pod crash in. Soon the both Tekkaman was fly off from abandoned colonies into space.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
ZAFT Battleship Fleet

ZAFT Fleet doing a boring patrol on the space then suddenly the alert goes off. As one of crew looking Thermo detection system indicated something heading directly through their lines at the unbelieveable speed. The two Tekkaman fly pass ZAFT Fleet, crew of Battleship look on until the blue and pink light no longer be seen by the naked eye.

Captain : What the hell was that?

Crew : what ever it was? Is long gone by now.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Debris field

Archangel and Rapier propulsion units seemed to have unlimited speed and range. It appeared that nothing could stop them. Heading directly the debris field to continue testing the limits of their new body, As Archangel and Rapier continue testing their new power through the debris field, they notice many dead body flosting ever where and realize to their horror that it the ruined PLANT they've found, that happen to be Junius 7.

Archangel (getting angry): What the hell?

Archangel/Rapier : 'Is this Radam doing?'

Rapier looking up at earth. But something is missing. Where is Orbital Ring? And Archangel notice hourglass shape space colony with enhance sight, Finally they both realize this not their home dimension and in matter of fact they are in new world.

End of Prologue

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/n:Heero/Miyuki S2 Organ is inactive in other word they only have energy generator or high energy reserves. As for their Tekkaman power and their enhanced Gundam, i know that is already out class, out gun overpower Seed world Mobile Suit but not for long when Radam and their alien Tekkaman come.

Can anyone give me Tekkaman names, for Aisha, Miguel, and Mu La Flaga? And give me some idea what their tekkaman armor look like?

And one more thing. This is a very slow update and currenlty i have Chapter 1(still have a lot of fix up and correction to do) and I need help. or this is going to be a very very very slow update. -- And because I have Study(college) to do. --


End file.
